


The Howling Wolf

by TimeLady_Wolf



Series: The Daughter of Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLady_Wolf/pseuds/TimeLady_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf is a 1050 year old Time Lady who have escape the Time War along with a Dalek name Con. They soon meets a university student, Jez Rollin ( later on meeting a US Air Force Commander). These are their adventures though out Time and Space and how Wolf learns that another Time Lord have survived the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jez

"JEZ! GET UP!"shouted Jez's best and only friend, Darren. "We're going to be late for first period."

"Mm mm... five more minutes, Mommy," mumble Jez as he roll over onto to his side. His back facing Darren.

"Jez, I didn't want to do this, but you have brought this onto your self." Darren ran into the kitchen of their share flat. Spotting a small bucket, he fill it up with ice and cold water. Returning to Jez's room, he threw the ice water on Jez.

"BLOODLY HELL!" scream Jez as he shot out of his bed. Dripping wet, he grab his wet pillow and threw it at Darren. "You BLOODY ARSEHOLE!"

Darren manage to dodge the pillow aim at his face. "Look Jez, you've given me no choice. We're going to be late and you know how my dad hate tardiness."

Jez let out a growl, "that doesn't give you the excuse to dump bloody ice cold water on me." Oh, Darren, you are going to pay for this.

"Alright. I'm sorry for dumping water on you," apologize Darren.

"Yeah,Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to get dress," mumble Jez as he walk out of his room to the loo after he grab a clean black shirt and black trouser.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted a middle age man with salt and pepper hair with dark green eyes. The man was standing in the middle of the classroom with a yard stick in hand. "Darren, I expect you to be here on time everyday."

Darren hanged his head in shame, " I know, Dad."

Jez couldn't take seeing his friend so ashamed, "Professor Wilkos, its my fault that we're late. I had slept in late and Darren was just trying to wake me up so that I won't get in trouble for being late to class."

"Jez."

"Thank you, Jez, for taking responsibility but both you and Darren will still have to pay the conscientious," said Professor Wilkos. "You will be out of my class for the rest of the semester, understand."

"Yes Professor," both Jez and Darren said.

"Dismiss." With that, Jez left the classroom with Darren following behind him.

"Darren, you should have let my stupid lazy arse get in trouble," Jez grumble as he and Darren headed toward the university court yard.

"What kind of friend would I be if I allow you to get into trouble all the time," smile Darren as he ruffle Jez's spiky hair.

Jez slap his hand away and tackle, or at least try to, Darren into a choke hold. Darren easily manage to wrap his large arms around Jez narrow waist and kept him at arm length. "No fair, Darren. You work out everyday, I don't."

"Well, Twig, its because I play on the University football team. Of course, I work out." Darren pick him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jez let out a small yelp of surprise.

"OI! Put me down, mate,"yelled Jez as he pound his fist against Darren shoulder blade. "And stop calling me a twig,"

"Having fun with the Freak there, Darren,"sneered a cocky male voice. Jez manage a glance from behind Darren, Standing in front of them was a six foot five inches dark hair man with dark blue eyes. Buck Conner, the captain of the football team.

"OI! Watch it, Buck o The Caveman. My style of fashion does not make me a freak," growl Jez as Darren put him down only to keep a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Jez, calm down."

"What did you call me, Freak," growl Buck as he took a threatening step forward. Darren step in between his friend and teammate. "Darren, step aside. Its about time I put this Freak in his place,"

"Enough Buck, leave Jez alone or you will have to deal with me."

Before Buck could chew out Darren for defensing the goth freak, a sonic roar came from above them. Jez glance at the sky and his eyes widen, above him was a long metal tube with two spikes in the front and two spikes in the back. A bloody spaceship in broad daylight.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Buck shouted as he slowly began to back away.

Jez didn't answer as he took off toward the front of the University. He heard Darren heavy running behind him and knew that his friend was following him. He remember all though reports of UFO sightings that his parents would talk about when they thought he wasn't listening. He have heard them talking about UNIT and Torchwood more than once. Now he can finally get some answers.

I was laying back in the captain chair with my legs cross on the console. Con, my Dalek companion, was somewhere in the many rooms in the TARDIS. Con isn't your average Dalek, hes more emotional. Not only does he understand hate but love, happiness, sadness and other emotions as well. He was created as a weapon to use during the Great Time War to predict my people's movement base on their emotions. In the end , he is the reason that I survive and escape the Time War.

An alarm sounded throughout the Tardis. Jumping up, I ran to the scanner to see that a ship have landed on Earth. "Sontarans," I growl softly. The last time I saw any Sontarans was when they invaded Gallifrey. What do they want with Earth?

"CON!" I shouted, "WE NEED TO MAKE A STOP AT PLANET EARTH TO DEAL WITH SOME SONTARANS."

"UNDERSTOOD." Con called out from some within the TARDIS.

Jez and Darren were led to a large open clearing, surround by oak trees. In the middle of the clearing was the large metal spaceship that have flew over London just a hour ago. At least two large black SUV s with tainted windows surround a bus with tainted windows as well. A person all dress in black and wearing a red beret step forward. What looks like Mr. Potato Head step forward to meant the soldier.

"What the hell is that, mate," whisper Darren, who was on his knees next to Jez behind a bush.

"I think its some short of alien," Jez whisper. "Now, hush, I trying to hear what they are saying."

"I'm UNIT Captain Charles Mason. Who are you and what is your purpose here on Earth?" said the man in the black uniform and the red beret.

Mr. Potato Head took a step away from the shadow of his ship. It was dress in some short of blue armor. "I am Saxx, captain of the twenty-fifth Sontarans fleet. You will hand over your planet's resources or we will take it by force?" So, his name is Saxx and hes a Sontarans. That must be some kind of alien species.

Before the UNIT captain could response to the alien threat, a soft woman voice with a American accent spoke. "I swear, you Sontarans need to taught a lesson about not invading primitive planets."

Jez look over to were the woman voice came from. Standing across from the UNIT captain and the Sontaran captain was a woman about five foot ten inches. She has long midnight black hair braided with a strand of sky blue highlight, as well as light tan skin. Dark sunglasses cove her eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Saxx.

"My name is Wolf. I'm the last of the Time Lords," I said walking forward to stand before the Sontaran and human captain, taking off the dark sunglasses to reveal my silver eyes.

"SILVER WOLF! So, the rumors were true, you did survive the Great Time War," replied Saxx. He smiled, "Ah, but you aren't the last like you believe to be."

That caught me by surprise. Have others survive the Time War and how have they manage to escape? If so, are they friend or foe? No, there couldn't be. I felt my people and planet burn. "You are lying," I growl.

Saxx just smirk, "I am not, but its your choice whether you believe or not." He pull out a blaster and aim it at me, "it would be a honor to take out the legendary Silver Wolf."

Jez have to admit, Wolf's silver eyes did unnerve him but they were cool as well. She didn't look like an alien unlike the potato head alien, she looks human. He wonder why the potato alien called her Silver Wolf though. He notice that the potato head alien had raise what look like some kind gun and was aiming it at Wolf. I'm insane. I'm completely insane. Jez jump up from crouching behind a bush and race into the clearing, ignoring Darren yelling for him to come back. Just as the potato had alien fire his gun, Jez manage to knock Wolf out of the way of the blast and into a small ditch.

"Stupid, low-life Human," growl Saxx. He readjust his aim to Jez. Crap! Now I'm in trouble. Jez was frighten, this was the end for him. Just as Saxx pull the trigger, Jez was yank out of the way by the hem of his black t-shirt. Second later, a red beam flew past him where he have been standing only a moment before.

Glancing up, he met the silver eyes of Wolf. "Thanks, names Jez. Jez Rollin."

"No problem."

Captain Mason couldn't believe what he just heard. He have heard the higher ups talk about the rumor Time War that other aliens, who have visited Earth, have let slip. UNIT believed that the Doctor is the last of his species but hes not anymore. Standing in front of them was another Time Lord or Lady, as the case may be. The sad thing is, neither the Doctor or this Time Lady know that the other exist, They both believed to the last of their species. Mason glance at the soldiers around him to see the surprise on their faces as well at the news.

"Captain," Mason glance to his right at his rank being called. A young man in his late twenties walk up beside him. "Awaiting orders to engaged the enemy, Sir."

Mason look back at the Time Lady, who was helping a young man up. "Stand down, Commander Matthew," he order.

"Sir?"

"I want to see how well Wolf handle this situation." See if shes anything like the Doctor Mason thought.

"Should we tell Brigadier Benton and General Lethbridge-Stewart, Sir," asked Matthew.

Mason nodded in agreement. It would be wise to inform the Brigadier and the General of this new development. After all, they both work with the Doctor back in the 70's and are friends with him. They can befriend this Time Lady and help her find the Doctor as well as to offer shelter when she needed it as well as friendship.

"So, what is a Sontaran exactly," asked the young punk emo goth human.

"Sontarans are a clone race of warriors from the planet Sontar. They are the most fiercest warrior in the universe. All they care about the honor of battle," I explain, as I help the young human up.

"What do they want with Earth?" Jez asked as he eyed the Sontarans.

"Resources. The Sontarans are lock in a thousand year war with another alien race called the Rutans. Their own planet have tun out so, they go to other planets and take that planet resources. The Rutans do the same."

"And we will be victorious," said Saxx, jumping into the conversation.

I tuurm back to face the Sontaran captain. "I'll give you one chance to leave Earth and never come back." Which they probably will and I'm just wasting my breath in tell him this.

Saxx laught, "how do you plan on stopping me." He really doesn't want to know. I just smile, look like I have no choice but to show him.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Both the Sontarans and the UNIT soldiers tense up at the battle cry of a Dalek. A black and gray Dalek rolled up beside me. "Saxx, I like you to meant my companion, Dalek Con."

"I throught the Daleks were the enemy of the Time Lords," said Saxx, clearly surprise.

"They were, but you see, Con isn't your average Dalek. He have more emotions than just hate. Now, I will ask you one more time Saxx, by convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to leave Earth," I growl.

Con move forward threatening hile Saxx took a step back out of fear. "This isn't the last you'll see of me Silver Wolf. You will pay for your dishonoring me." Saxx turn and retreate back into his ship. The Sontaran ship slowly took to the sky before zooming off.

"That was AMAZING!" cried Jez. "How you handle those Sontarans without even engaging them in a battle."

"That was truly amazing, Wolf ," said a dirty blond man in his early thirdties, walking u beside Jez.

"Thank you,-."

"UNIT captain Charles Mason," introduce the dirty blond man.

"Thank you, Captain." I turn back to Jez, "thank you, Jez, for saving me. I was wondering if you want travel, all of Time and Space, as a thank you trip."

"You're joking," I shook my head. "There is no way to travel though Time, thats impossible!,"exclaim Jez.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jez expression. This is one reason why I love the human race, when they realized anything is possible. "You want proof?" Jez nodded. "Than follow me." I turn around and headed in the direction of my TARDIS.

"HEY! WAIT!" shouted Jez from behind me. I smile, hearing his pounding feet following me.

Mason just smile as the kid ran to catch up to the retreating form of the Time Lady. That kid have the making of a fine companion and a possible Defender of the Earth one day. Hes more worry about the Time Lady, Wolf, she doesn't realized that another one of her people, a Time Lord, exist. He just hope that someday, the Doctor and Wolf realized that the othr exist. From what he shes of Wolf, both her and the Doctor both deserved happiness.


	2. Jez's First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jez had accepted the thank you trip from Wolf. His choice is to go to the past, 1632 to meet Galileo. Thinking this trip is just going to be a meet and greet, Wolf is unprepare when a old enemy from the past shows up.

"You are completely insane," said Jez, as he stand in front of a door. The door was gold with a silver outline of a wolf. "How can this be your ship? Its just a normal door."

"Open the door," Wolf said, smiling.  
Jez pause for a few seconds before he grab the door knob and pull the door open. The inside was that of a log cabin. A wooden table sit in the middle with a dark blue tube, surround by controls in the center. A hand-made wooden couch, cover with a deep forest green throw over, was facing the table. Two hand-made wooden chairs sat in the far corner of the room. A pair of wooden stair twist upward to an unknown destination. "Impossible,. This is just-." He ran back out the door and around. "How is this even possible. It goes against the laws of physics."  
"Its Time Lord technology." Wolf said as if that would explain everything.

Jez turn back around to face Wolf, "who are you, really."

I could tell that Jez is starting to freak out. "Calm down, Jez. I will never hurt you. My name is Wolf, I'm a Time Lady. I'm from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of kasterborous. I'm 1050 years old."  
"So, in other words, you're a alien,"said Jez once he manage to relax a little.

"Yes'"

"What exactly is a Time Lady?" asked Jez.

"My people was the oldest race in the universe. We were the protectors of Time and Space," I explain.

"Your talking about you people in past tense, what happen?" he ask.

Could I tell him about the War? He have the right to know that at least there was a war. "There was a war. The last Great Time War. …...My people lost."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Wolf. I shouldn't have brought it up," said Jez, sadly.

"Its alright Jez, the past is the past. I can't live in the past forever. I need to live in the now," I said.

"And besides, Earth is my home now."

"Really!"

"Of course. The human race have so many different cultures and you believe each person is an individual. That's why I love the human race," I exclaim.

"I take it that things on your planet were different than on Earth?"

"You have no idea just how different. The government was set up with a president and his/her High Council, then there was the General Council: which mostly deal with public problems. We were excepted to all act the same and anyone that show to be different was look down upon," I explain.

"How were Time Ladies suppose to act?" ask Jez.

"Please don't get me started on that."

"That bad?"

"Airless and graceful," I grumble.

"Airless!" said Jez, laughing, "I can't picture you being airless or graceful."

"Enough talking about my boring life on Gallifrey. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

" The past! To meet Galileo," said Jez.

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Jez would want to visit one of the most well know scientist.

"Welcome to Italy, Jez. The year is 1632," I said as I step out of the Tardis.

"A year before Galileo was forced to recant the Heliocentric Theory and put under house arrest for the rest of his life by the Roman Catholic Church," added Jez as he step up beside me. "Why this year?"

"Pops pick up a disturbance in the time line and it was coming from this point in time," I admit.

"What kind of disturbance?"

How to explain the concept of time to a human. "Time doesn't flow in a straight line. There is also more than one time line. The choices we make can affect not only our own time line but others as well," I explain.

"Kind of like a parallel universe. For example, in this universe, I'm majoring in astronomy but in another time line in a parallel universe, I could be majoring in history," said Jez.

Okay. Now that surprise me. Jez is a genius under the goth look. "Correct. Now the disturbance is a fixed point about to be change." I could see that Jez was at a lost. "Most of the time, time can be rewritten. Things such as major events or people, who made a huge impact become fixed points. Fixed points in time cannot be rewritten, they are facts."

"You're saying that Galileo being under house arrest is a fixed point in time?" ask Jez.

"Yes. You see when Galileo was arrested, he continue to write about his theories. This cause some people to want to learn more about the universe they live in," I explain.

"Which eventually lead to more advance telescopes, the Space Race, a man on the moon," added Jez. I nodded. "But why would someone want to stop all of that?"

"Now that's the mystery and I know someone who can help us solve it," I said, walking.

"who?"

"The man himself, Galileo!"

"Wolf, do you even know where you're going," pant Jez.

"Of course I do," I look around. "Okay...I think we're lost."

"Aye ye ye! Look Wolf, lets just head back to the Tardis and use the scanner to try and find Galileo," suggested Jez. He turn around and headed back the way they came.

Jez only took a few steps when he bump into someone. "Oi! Watch were-." He stop when he notice who he bump into. "Galileo!"

Galileo was in his late sixties with gray hair and beard. He was scrambling to collect the papers scatter around on the ground. "Look I don't want to cause anymore trouble with the Church."

"Galileo, sir. I'm not with the Church. I'm a believer in the Heliocentric Theory," said Jez, helping Galileo collect his scatter papers.

"Do not say that so freely, child. There are representatives of the Catholic Church everywhere," whisper Galileo.

I was again surprise by Jez. He have easy fell into the roll of a person from the 1600's. That is after he bump into Galileo. Walking up to Jez and Galileo, I bent down to help them collect the papers. "Its an honor to meet you, Galileo."

He straighten up, "you two seem to know who I am but I do not know who you are?"

"Sorry. My name is Wolf," I said. I nodded toward Jez, "and that is my friend, Jez."

"Its nice to meet the both of you." He turn to Jez, "you are a believer in the Heliocentric Theory."

"Yes, sir."

Galileo glance around the street. Turning back to face Jez and I, "come with me, I have something that you both might find interesting."

But before we could start to follow Galileo, a gravel voice shouted. "The human our master wants is over here!"

Jez didn't think this adventure couldn't get any worst than running into his idol, Galileo, but he spoke to soon. A group of strange looking blue creatures block the way. "Of course, the problem would involved aliens."

"Run!" shouted Wolf.

Jez follow Wolf with Galileo beside him. "What are those things, Wolf?"

"Ograns, a servant race. They live in scatter communities on one of the outer planets. They are loyal servants to their masters and act as a simple but effective police force." she explain.

"They are demons!" cry Galileo.

Wolf lead Jez and Galileo to an abandon warehouse. Pulling out a metal tube from her back pocket, Wolf point it at the lock door. A purple light the tip and a buzzing sound follow by the door unlocking. " Get in, quickly."

Jez slip in follow by Galileo than Wolf, closing the door. Jez turn to Wolf, " what was that metal tube thing?"

"A sonic pen. Very useful," replied Wolf putting the sonic pen back in her pocket.

"Why are demons after me? Is it true that my work is that of the Devil!," Galileo cry out.

"Galileo, those creatures are not demons, they're aliens and your work is not that of the Devil. Its revolutionary!," said Jez.

"Jez is telling you the truth Galileo . The creatures that were chasing us were aliens not demons," added Wolf.

"But why would they want me?" ask Galileo, frighten.

"We were hoping that you would know," answer Jez.

Galileo shook his headed, "I do not know. I am just a simple scientist."

"That's it!" shouted Wolf. "Oh, Galileo. You are not just a simple scientist. You inspire people in generations to come to reach for the stars, to learn more about the universe."

"I get it! Without Galileo to inspire future generations, the human race would never have been driven to learn more about the universe," added Jez.

"You are saying that those creatures out there wants to kill me?"

Wolf nodded, "but I will not let that happen. We need to figure out who is in control of the Ograns."

"Well, it seem that nothing get pass you, now does it Silver Wolf," a male voice call from above.

I look up to see a man leaning over the second floor railing. "Who are you?"

The man started to laugh. "I'm surprise you haven't figure out what I am. After all, we are the same species, Silver Wolf."

"A Time Lord!" I whisper. How is that even possible. I thought I was the last. I'll figure it out later, right now Jez and Galileo are in danger. I step protectively in front of my two friends. "Again, I ask you. Who are you?"

"I'm the Valeyard," the time Lord said.

I let out a growl. Of all the Time Lords that could have survive, why did it have to be the Valeyard.

"You know, I'm actually kind of surprise that the Silver Wolf ended up in my trap instead of the Doctor. Question is: Why are you not traveling with the Doctor?"he ask. The Valeyard pause for a moment than started to laugh. "He doesn't know that you exist. He still believes that he is the last. Oh, this is rich!"

While the Valeyard was rambling on, I turn to Jez. "Listen to me, you and Galileo need to get out of here. I'll deal with the Valeyard."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Wolf," said Jez.

"Please, Jez. You don't know how dangerous the Valeyard is," Said Wolf

Jez nodded and lead Galileo back the way they came. He pause and turn back to Wolf, "be careful."

"I will," I replied as I watch Jez and Galileo slip out the door.

"Alright the Valeyard, its just you and me," I growl, stepping forward.

"I'm amaze at how you manage to avoid being capture for 500 years," said the Valeyard.

"The agents that the CIA send weren't the brightest," I smirk . Good times. Agent Kesto wasn't the brightest of the agents sent after me.

"To bad I can't take you back before the High Council of Gallifrey," he said.

"Please, they were just upset because I step all over their pride," I laugh.

"Just because the High Council is gone, doesn't mean there is not a price for your death," the Valeyard said smiling.

I glance up at the stone support beam and notice the large crack running down the center. The Valeyard notice were I was looking at and pull out a sonic blaster and point it at me. Quickly, pulling out my sonic pen, I point it up at thee stone support beam. I look at the Valeyard, "lets see who can shoot the fastest." Turning on my sonic, the support beam came crashing down just as the Valeyard fire the blaster.

Jez turn around as the ground started to rumble. "WOLF!" He yelled as he watch the warehouse collapses. Jez couldn't believe it, Wolf can't be dead. But there is no way she could have survive. Tears began to fall as he ran forward. He pay no attention to Galileo calling out to him.

As he came close to the collapses warehouse, he is positive that there was no way Wolf was still alive. "Jez." Jez spun around at the sound at the sound of a woman's voice. A voice he knows.

"WOLF!"He move closer to see Wolf sitting up a few yards from the collapses warehouse. Jez slide next to her.

" Are you alright?" Jez ask, hugging her.

"Yeah," Wolf look back at the collapses warehouse. "Hopefully, we won't see the Valeyard again."

Jez and Wolf are standing outside of the Tardis looking at Galileo. "Thank you for saving me," he sazid shaking Jez's and Wolf's hand.

"No problem," said Jez.

"I hope the future is a wonderful place." Galileo turn to Wolf, "I'm sorry for your lost." He than turn and left.

Jez look at Wolf, " how the hell did he know?"

"He is a genius."


End file.
